Love at first AIM
by slovesleo
Summary: Highschool AU: Leo gets an AIM (AOL instant message) from Jason Grace... romantic story on from there, lots of cuteness and fluff, it's my first story don't judge! Thanks to Rick Riordan for creating the beauty that is Leo Valdez and all of the other Percy Jackson characters! Rated M for possible future chapters. Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

When Leo got the IM, his first thought was: 'am I being catfished?'

He had just received a message from a person with the screen name jgrace71. He had no idea who this person was, but damn, Leo thought, this guy is HOT. The guy's AIM picture was a photo of a blonde boy with startling blue eyes and a bright white smile. The guy looked around Leo's age; 17. His profile picture was a snap of him mid-laugh, shirtless, holding a garden hose. The pic showed off his chiseled six pack and broad shoulders. _This has to be Nico and Piper playing a prank on me_, Leo thought.

**Message With "Jgrace71"**

Jgrace71: Hey man, I'm Jason and I go to Scarsdale High School. My friend thought we would get along well.

Leo decided he would check with Piper and Nico before responding, just in case

**New Message With "pmcleanqueen" and "ndiangelo" **

FlaminValdez: Haha. Very funny u guys. Give it up.

pmcleanqueen: Leo what r u talking abt?

ndiangelo: ?

FlaminValdez: U guys r so annoying stop being such bitches ugh

pmcleanqueen: Leo literally what r u saying

ndiangelo: yea I'm confused

FlaminValdez: wait actually did u guys not send me tht IM?

ndiangelo: What IM?

FlaminValdez: from "jgrace71"? look up his aim

pmcleanqueen: holy shit valdez hes hot AF

ndiangelo: dayum leo if u r not taking him give him to me ;)

FlaminValdez: are u sure u guys aren't pranking me? Are there cameras recording our conversation right now? IF THE WORLD IS SEEING THIS RIGHT NOW, ONE TIME PIPER PEED HER PANTS AT PLAYLAND ON THE SUPERMAN RIDE!

pmcleanqueen: nope. Not pranking. AND WE SAID WE WOULD NEVER TALK ABT THAT INCIDENT EVER AGAIN REMEMBER?! Sadly, blondie's all yours. I would LOVE to hear abt all the cute gay moments you guys have together tho, seriously. Like matching sweaters and everything!

FlaminValdez: Oh shut up, beauty queen. That's so stereotypical and you know it.

pmcleanqueen: omg wait, I know this kid! Annabeth showed him to me a few days ago. Oh…. That's probs why she asked me if you're gay like 3 mins later.

ndiangelo: Wow Piper! You are SO smart. Thick sarcasm if you didn't notice.

pmcleanqueen: whatevs neeks, at least Leo's got someone new to bang. When's your hot night in shining armor gonna come around?

FlaminValdez: it's *knight pipes, you know with a "k"? And anyways I should probs message this guy back.

pmcleanqueen: who needs to know spelling and grammar when they have a hot bod like me ;) Anyway, I gtg. Tuesday night dinner with the Padre. See you tmw at school bitches!

_"pmcleanqueen" is now offline._

ndiangelo: I actually have a global paper on the industrial revolution due tmw in Mr. Green's class, so I will catch you later. Keep me posted, Leo. We'll pick u up at 7:45 tmw?

FlaminValdez: Sounds good neeks. See you tmw.

_"ndiangelo" is now offline. _

**Message With "Jgrace71"**

Jgrace71: Hey man, I'm Jason and I go to Scarsdale High School. My friend thought we would get along well.

FlaminValdez: Hey, I'm Leo. I go to Mamaroneck High School and I'm guessing it was Annabeth who thought we would get along?

Jgrace71: Yea. How do you know Annabeth?

FlaminValdez: My friend Piper knows her from her old sleep-away camp in the summer. How do you know her?

Jgrace71: We've been friends since middle school. She's the only one of my friends who stuck by me through my coming out.

FlaminValdez: When I came out, I basically just went up to my mom and said; mom, I'm gay. She started crying of joy and telling me how much she loves me in Spanish. It was a pretty weird experience.

Jgrace71: hahaha you're pretty lucky. It took me a while to tell my mom, and even when I did it I was all nervous and sweaty and just generally a mess. It was ok after I told her though, but she did make a comment about how we could go "boy hunting" together, which I politely declined.

FlaminValdez: You would decline boy hunting with your mom? I would totally go! My mom is quite the party animal, and I'm sure no one would be turned away by the fact that I went clubbing with my mom.

Jgrace71: You know, you're pretty funny, Leo.

FlaminValdez: I know. I'm also pretty irresistible if you ask me.

Jgrace71: Modest, too.

FlaminValdez: Of course. Can't forget modest!

Jgrace71: Alright, I gotta grab a shower and then I'm gonna go to sleep. It was nice to meet you Leo.

Thoughts of Jason all wet and naked in the shower crowded Leo's mind, but he pushed them aside for the time being. He didn't even know if this Jason guy wanted to meet up with him. As if reading his mind;

Jgrace71: But hey, do you wanna meet up sometime? Maybe Saturday?

FlaminValdez: How do I know you aren't a serial killer who targets 17 year old boys?

Jgrace71: I guess you'll just have to take the chance. How does Aroma on Mavericks Rd sound? Saturday at 11?

FlaminValdez: Sounds great. See you there, Grace.

_"Jgrace71" is now offline._

Leo decided he was going to take a shower of his own. But of course, his reason for showering was an entirely different reason than Jason's.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo woke up at 7:00 am when he rolled face-first onto the floor of his room. He had been attempting to slam his alarm clock off, but missed. He groaned.

_Just like me, _Leo thought, _the natural klutz_.

Since he was fully awake now, Leo got up and went to the bathroom. He peed, showered fast, brushed his teeth and toweled himself off within the span of 15 minutes. He slipped on a pair of boxers and grabbed a pair of khaki shorts, a plain royal blue t-shirt and his Sambas, and ran to the kitchen.

He then proceeded to get dressed while shoving toast in the toaster oven and grabbing a glass of orange juice. He went back to his room and grabbed his towel, and then started toweling his crazy mess of curls. He took some mousse from the can on his dresser and tried to tame the mop that was his hair. He eventually got the "disheveled but not bed-hair" look he wanted, then grabbed pair of socks and went back to the kitchen.

Just in time, the toaster beeped and he dropped the pieces onto a plate. He slipped on his socks and shoes, and finally, with a contented sigh, he sat down and began buttering his toast. Leo glanced at the clock on the cable box below the huge TV in his kitchen. 7:30. Piper and Nico would be here in 15 minutes to drive him to school. He heard a loud yawn and turned to see his sister entering the kitchen.

"You are gonna be soo late, Nys." Leo smirked.

Nyssa looked at him with a tired glance and half-yawned, half-said "First period off today."

She then proceeded to take out a pan and eggs to make an omelet for breakfast. Even just waking up in the morning, Nyssa was beautiful, Leo thought to himself. _Lucky bitch_. Leo chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny, little bro?" Nyssa questioned.

"Nothing at all, sis." Leo said innocently.

A loud horn honking jolted Leo out of his thoughts and he grabbed his backpack, swinging open the door and stepping outside into the cool autumn morning.

"See you later, Leo!" Nyssa called, Leo giving her a smile and wave in response.

The best part about Piper's dad being superstar Tristan McLean was the car that the celebrity gave his daughter for her sixteenth birthday. At least, to Leo that was the best part. The car was a tan Mercedes-Benz, 640i xDrive Convertible. It had a muted red leather interior and the seats were extremely comfortable. Piper had left the tops down, so the cool air brushed against Leo's face. He hopped in the back and sat in the seat behind Nico.

"So, Valdez. What is Mr. Hot Blonde like?" Piper asked, wiggling her eyebrows jokingly in the rearview mirror as she pulled off of Leo's street and headed for school.

"Well, he's hot. And Blonde. You basically answered your own question Pipes." Leo joked.

Nico twisted around and lowered his all-black Ray-Ban sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose.

"Ooh, someone doesn't wanna tell us what happened last night!" Nico accused in a sing-songy voice.

The Latino blushed, not confirming or discarding Nico's comment.

"Leo, if I wasn't driving right now, I would smack you in the face. We are your BEST FRIENDS. Tell us the deets! The 411! The-"

"Okay! Okay." Leo interrupted.

Nico was still turned around, and he gazed upon the boy expectantly.

"We…talked, I told a few jokes, and… hewantstomeetsaturdayforcoffee." Leo sped.

"Wait what? I didn't catch the last part." Piper questioned, glancing in the mirror at Leo.

"Jason… he…he want to meet me for coffee at Aroma on Saturday." Leo said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh my god, Leo! That's great! What did he say after that?" Piper exclaimed.

"He…said he had to go in… the shower." Leo said slowly.

Nico chuckled and shook his head, "Damn. I would definitely like to see that boy in the shower."

Leo hit Nico lightly on the arm. "Get your own! But I was thinking the same thing, my friend. The exact, same thing." Leo sighed.

Once the trio got to school, Piper parked in the designated lot for juniors, and they hopped out of the car. Nico and Piper both had English, which was on the opposite side of the school as Leo, so they parted ways.

"Meet at Junior's Row for lunch?" Piper called after Leo.

"Yea. I'm in the mood for some chipotle, so we can swing by during lunch and ditch fifth period to eat." Leo called back,

"Sounds good!" Nico waved to Leo as he and Piper descended the steps to their class.

Leo then turned around and walked towards the door. Just as he went to grab the handle, someone swung the door out at full force, catching Leo by surprise and slamming the handle into his groin.

Leo groaned and fell back onto his butt. "Shit!" Leo gasped, as he held his crotch and tried to steady his breathing.

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry!" A girl with coffee-colored skin and a mess of caramel curls held her hand out to Leo to help him up.

Leo took her hand and was surprised when she yanked him up quite easily.

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the nurse? I can take you if you want! I am-"

"so sorry. Y-yeah I got that part." Leo interrupted. The girl didn't respond.

"Okay, that was rude. I'm Leo, what's your name? I haven't seen you around before."

"It's not rude, I'm the one who hit you in your-" The girl grimaced "special…area."

Leo laughed, "Honestly, It's fine. I didn't catch your name?"

"Hazel. I'm not new actually, well, I guess I'm new to this school but it's because I'm a freshmen, but I'm not new to the district you know? Gosh, sorry I'm rambling! What grade are you in?"

Leo laughed again. "I'm a junior. What class do you have? We could walk together if you want."

"I have Global History, so I'm on the other side of the building. What do you have?" Hazel picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder.

"Oh, I have Chem, so I'm over here. It was nice to meet you though, Hazel." Leo grabbed his books and stuffed them in his pack.

"Yea, nice to meet you too. See you around!" Hazel called as she started towards the steps.

Leo nods at her, then opens the doors to the building slowly, making sure no one was inside to slam the door into him.


End file.
